When it Rains
by keep-me-posted
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid have a short discussion in the rain, despite the fact that they both hate it. HTTYD OneShot.


_***EDIT* So, I decided to tweak the ending a little. Hope those who read the original ending don't mind the change. :/**_

**Hi guys! Okay, so I saw How to Train Your Dragon a couple days ago, and when I saw it had a category on Fanfic, I got all obsessed fan-like and wrote a story for it. This is what I came up with. It's not the best; Plus you wouldn't believe how hard it is to write in a boy's POV when you're a girl, lol. And I do suggest seeing the movie before reading this story. Actually, I suggest seeing the movie no matter what. It's amazing!  
**

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or any of its characters, though I would easily sell everything I had for just one day with Toothless. :P**

* * *

I hated the rain. You might think that strange for someone who lived in Berk their whole life-where it rained seven months of the year and hailed the other five-but ever since I can remember, just getting caught in the midst of a storm never agreed with me.

I hated the feel of it, I hated the noise of it; I even hated the smell of it. So, whenever I was sure rain was coming, I always hurried to any sort of shelter I could find.

But, when I noticed Astrid out in the rain this particular night, curiosity got the best of me. She hadn't told me she would be out today, but we never really talked much as it was.

Actually, ever since everything that happened, Astrid and I hadn't even been on a real date. Unless you count the play-dates her dragon and Toothless would have, with us supervising; naturally.

I looked out my back window a little longer, watching Astrid. She was several yards away, sitting on a rock, head down and back faced to me. The only thing that could prove she was actually alive was the ragged heaves her back gave every few seconds.

What made me even more curious was the fact that a week or so ago, Astrid had also told me she wasn't fond of the rain. I recall, because at that particular moment, I thought to myself, _"Yay, we have something in common!"_ But, judging by the state of her clothes, she must have been out there for over an hour.

I opened the back door and, holding my breath, took a step out. Immediately, I was pulled back. I sighed. _Toothless._

I turned to him and gave his head a gentle pat. "Hey, buddy. I'll be right back, okay?"

Toothless merely cocked his head.

I sighed again, pointing my thumb outside. "I was just going to talk to Astrid for a few minutes." He made no notion of this response. "You...wanna come along?"

Toothless looked outside and peeked his head out the door. Suddenly, he pulled back, shaking the water from his head, and shivered.

It made sense, of course, for Toothless [and every other dragon, for that matter] to be afraid of the rain. After all, their main source of defense was fire. So, obviously, water shooting down from the sky would be a dragon's enemy.

I pat his head again, reassuringly. "I'll be back, I promise."

As soon as I took another step into the yard, my leg moaned in pain. The rain was making my recent appendage hurt like crazy. Yet another reason for me to hate the rain. I breathed in and took another step, ignoring the pain.

As soon as I was within clear eye distance of Astrid, I felt a sudden tug at my heart. It's amazing how beautiful someone could look completely drenched from head to toe in rain water.

I noticed she was carrying an ax, fingering it absently. "Astrid?" I questioned, as lightly as possible. I didn't want to scare her and risk having yet another missing body part.

She turned quickly. "Hiccup!" She gasped. Astrid dropped the ax, but thankfully it fell safely at her feet. She rapidly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I-I wasn't crying. It's just...the rain."

I took another step towards her. "What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking." When she noticed my confused look, she laughed and continued. "This is my thinking rock," She motioned her hands around her current seat, quickly adding a pat to her side, inviting me to sit beside her. Struggling, I managed to sit down with minimal pain to my leg. "And I'm not going to let the rain stop me from thinking at _my_ rock."

"Why not just...you know, think _inside_?"

"I wanted to be alone," Astrid answered. "And if there's one thing I learned from all my years of dragon training, it's that dragon's hate-"

She was cut off by Toothless, running around in the rain; happily rolling in every mud puddle he came across.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Figures."

"Didn't want the company of Ivy?" I was referring to her dragon. Ever since the battle of the Green Death, everyone had there own pet dragon. Though, I was the only one with a Night Fury. Toothless zoomed past me, splashing me with even more water. _Lucky me._

Astrid sighed after giving a slight chuckle from my new even wetter state. "You know I love Ivy, but she can get pretty annoying sometimes. How she rarely ever leaves my side. I was amazed that I even managed to sneak out here unnoticed. I'm sure Toothless is the same way."

"Is he...behind me right now?"

"No."

"Then, yes. Toothless can be a little annoying sometimes," I grinned. "But I love him, anyway."

It was quiet again. The only sound heard for miles was my Night Fury splashing around in the distance. "So, what were you thinking about?"

Astrid gave me a pained look, almost hoping I had forgotten about that bit, but she knew me better than that. "I was confused. Just a while ago, I had Ivy burn every training book on dragons I've ever read."

I was taken aback, but relaxed within seconds. Slightly weird for some people, sure. But it seemed pretty normal for Astrid. I asked the obvious question. "Why?"

"They're all useless. They were just taking up room," She shrugged.

More silence. More splashing.

"It's just..." Astrid sighed. "For years I had learned to fight dragons, and all that information-every idea, every detail...it was all for nothing. You have no idea what it feels like to have something for years and just have it taken away. Knowing you can never use it again!"

I gave her a look and nodded my head towards my prosthetic foot, a crooked grin on my face.

She looked flustered. "Let me rephrase that."

"Don't," I insisted. "I understand what you mean." I coughed and scooted half an inch closer to her. "Would it help if I, you know, apologized for the whole bringing dragons and humans together?"

She laughed and punched me in the arm; lightly, thankfully.

"You know," I spoke up again, trying avoid any more silence. "You could just take the information you know about fighting dragons and turn it into useful information; like how to _train_ dragons."

She gave me a look.

"What? You didn't think I actually knew how to train Toothless all on my own, did you?" I smirked. "Or fighting the Green Death dragon? You think I came up with all that knowledge to fight it on my own?"

"You _didn't_ fight it on your own," She corrected.

"Exactly my point."

She smiled again. It was hard to _not_ smile when she did.

The sound of thunder cracked around us. Astrid turned her head to the skies and just sat there, eyes closed, the smile growing wider on her face. Rain drops slid down her cheeks. "You know, the rain isn't so bad once you get used to it."

I gave a sly grin and raised my face to the skies, too. "You sure about that?" I asked, my mouth suddenly full of water.

"What do you-" Before Astrid had a chance to finish her sentence, I spit at her, lightly spraying her face with rain.

Astrid just stared back at me. _Uhm...why did I do that?_ But, instead of hitting me like I was quite expecting her to, she just laughed. "Thanks for the chat, Hiccup. I feel much better now." She stood up.

"If you ever wanna talk again, I can always meet you here on your thinking rock," I gave it a pat.

She nodded. "Or anywhere, really. It's obvious you're much better at giving advice than an old rock."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

Astrid laughed again and started walking away. "Oh, and Hiccup?"

I turned to face her. "Yeah?" Suddenly, something struck me on the forehead and began sliding down my face. She had thrown a mud ball at me!

She walked back up to me and placed her muddy hands on my shoulders. "That's for spitting on me."

"But-"

She kissed me gently on the lips, wiping her hands all over my tunic. I tried to tell myself she was just trying to wipe off her hands, but it was hard for me to focus. The kiss ended quickly, regretfully. "And that's for...you know." _Everything else._

She walked off again. I sighed, dreamily. I loved the rain.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it. Also, I hope you didn't think the spitting water in the face was gross. I tried to explain it in a non-weird way. It's supposed to be cute, lol. Comments are love. :]**


End file.
